Hidden Necklace Chapter One
by CCG2G
Summary: When Seer dies and left his powerful necklace with his daughter Saruto. His daughter goes on protecting the powerful necklace


Chapter One

The grass was tall, the little breeze made my hair blow in the wind. My father swung me around until red blood splattered on my face and the gun shot kept ringing in my ear until it started beeping. I woke up in a puddle of sweat gasping for air. I just notice it was my alarm clock and I slammed it on the wall. My granny was yelling at me saying time to eat.

"Okay! Coming! Coming!" I yelled then I got dressed and rushed down stairs.

"Saruto your late for breakfast again like always." I picked up Pichu and set him on the wooden table and I put Pichu's blue goggles and bandana on him. I sat down and ate and Pichu was humming patty cake song.

"Saruto… were running out of food, you know. So will you—"I cut her off.

"Yeah I will… Come on Pichu!" I said and Pichu jumped off the table and ran to me.

The city that was close by was called Twinnerlend and the best shops were there in town. Twinnerlend is one of the most popular cities in the world that I know. When we got to the gates, I saw a huge crowd and they opened the gates. The knights on their horses was coming towards us and the girls were screaming so loud chasing them and saying "WE LOVE YOU PRINCE MELLO!"

I didn't get out of the way and I stood there stupidly. The knights stopped and the first one I looked at was right in front of all the knights. He was riding a black horse with dragon wings. Pichu came up to the black horse with a angry look like Pichu wanted them to get out of the way but the black horse kicked Pichu in the face and he flew into the air and the knights past us.

"Pichu! You poor thing…" I said as I picked him up and carried him into the town.

The girls had an evil look on their faces at me saying how dare you.

"Saruto over here!" Maiko said to me.

"Oh! Hey Maiko! Guess what Prince Mello's horse kicked Pichu… can you believe that!" I told her.

"What?!" Maiko said shocked.

"So what… he's hot" Kisa said drooling.

"Well I'm sorry about Pichu but I got to go" Maiko said to me then she walked off.

"Pichu?" Pichu said waking up.

"Are you alright little buddy?" I asked him.

Pichu climbed on top of my head like nothing happen. So I went shopping and bought loaf of bread, huge ham, fruit, and a lollipop for Pichu. Then I heard hooves clamping the ground. It was those knights and all the girls were screaming once again. I froze watching them running towards them. Then I notice something was behind me and the girls turned around and ran towards me. I knew Prince Mello was behind me but why I thought? Did he want to kill me? Well I wasn't sure. Kisa came up to Prince Mello drooling; I bet that freaked out Prince Mello.

"Kisa… nice to see you again… where's Maiko? Heh" I asked her but Kisa didn't say a word, just stared at Prince Mello.

"Well I better go. It's getting late you know" I said then Prince Mello spoke.

"You can't go anywhere when you are circled around a crowd"

"Well prince charming your dang right but I can try!" I told him as I started pushing through the crowd and I did get out and Pichu was still on my head licking the lollipop.

"Well I showed you hunker butt… CRACK!" I yelled and Pichu suddenly started dancing randomly and humming.

"You sure did honey cutie cake!" Prince Mello said to me.

I turned around with a angry face which my eye was twitching too. I walked off and tripped and all the food came out on the dirty ground and Pichu was on my head tugging my short reddish hair. My black dress flew showing my underwear. I was so embarrassed and I ran off crying while Pichu ran next to me. They all laughed at me and Prince Mello was saying something but I was to far off to hear him.

When I got home I whipped my tears away and my granny was wearing a puffy long purple dress and a crown on her head.

"What's going on?" I asked granny and she gave me a long white dress.

"Put this on and I'll tell you" Granny said.

I glared at her and went in my room and put the dress on. I looked like a princess, then I went back down stairs and Pichu was dressed up too. She smiled at me.

"You look wonderful… I'm sorry to say this now but you are going to the royal ball with me." Granny told me.

"Why are you going to Twinnerlend royal stupid ball thing?!" I asked her.

"Because I'm the queen of Twinnerlend but my daughter kick me out of the kingdom and she just told me about my grandson Prince Mello"

"Prince Mello is your grandson?"

"Yes. I must meet him tonight"

"Oh wow! Jeez… the queen?"

"I forgot something" Granny said getting out a white mask from her magic box and she put it on me.

"Now we can go" She said.

"So do you want me to call you my lady or majesty or Queen of Twinnerlend?" I asked.

"No thank you… just call me granny please" Granny told me and I locked the house.

"So… do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No! I can walk fine you know" She told me.

"Okay! Okay! Just asking… You know Prince Mello might not be what you think" I told her and she looked at me like confused.

"Like before I came into the house, Prince Mello made fun of me…"

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah but don't let him get you down" I told her and we kept walking and I was hoping to not see Prince Mello at the ball.

"


End file.
